starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Transporte médio GR-75
O Transporte médio GR-75, também conhecido como Transporte médio Gallofree ou Transporte Rebelde, foi um Transporte de casco em forma de concha produzido pelos Estaleiros Gallofree. Muitos desses transportes serviram a Frota da Aliança durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, incluindo o papel crucial na evacuação da Aliança da Base Echo durante a Batalha de Hoth. Características left|thumb|180px|Esquemas do GR-75 Ele tinha o seu irmão gêmeo com desenho projetado para uso civil GR-45, porém o GR-75 era usado por motoristas de cargas e empresas de transporte, graças a sua grande capacidade de carga. O casco externo funcionava como uma "casca" com o interior totalmente aberto para pods de carga. Este projeto aberto permitia uma capacidade de até 19 toneladas ao longo de 90 metros de espaçonave. Pods de carga modulares aceleravam bastante o processo de carga e descarga. Já que o proposito era o transporte de cargas, um Escudo defletor magnético bloqueava os módulos no lugar e ao mesmo tempo mantinha-os fora do vácuo. O modelo de fabrica tinha espaço para 40 passageiros, mas quase todos eram modificados para terem armazenamento de carga aumentada, subindo assim para 90 passageiros. Focado inteiramente na maximização do espaço de carga, os transportes GR-75 estavam armados com quatro torres gêmeas de canhão laser, um escudo defletor produzido pelo pod gerador de escudo acima da poupa''Star Wars: Chronicles, uma rara classe 4 de hiperpropulsor e um motor capaz de alcançar uma velocidade atmosférica superior a 650 quilômetros por hora. Enquanto barato, o GR-75 foi notável pelos seus requisitos de manutenção elevados. Alguns destes transportes foram usados como lançadeiras para o pessoal do ranking elevado da Aliança Rebelde. História O desenho provou ser popular com as forças da República Galáctica, e as naves eram usadas como veículos de reabastecimento durante as Guerras Clônicas. O Império Galáctico usou pelo menos uma unidade conhecida, a ''Shackles of Nizon, que teve serviço como nave escravista. Muitos transportes GR-75 foram adquiridos pela Aliança Rebelde devido ao seu baixo custo e pronto acesso a peças de reposição. Os transportes tinham cascos impenetráveis por sensores imperiais e foram adicionalmente equipados com bloqueadores de sensores, tornando-os indetectáveis por sensores imperiais, reduzindo assim as chances de Imperiais detectarem operações de abastecimento Rebelde. Não projetado para combate, eles eram comumente colocados no centro de formações da frota da Aliança e contavam com o apoio de caças em missões de executamento de bloqueio. Após os Estaleiros Gallofree falirem em 3 DBY, a maioria do estoque remanescente dessas naves encontrou seu caminho para a frota da Aliança. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Classes de transportes Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Classes de naves da Nova República Categoria:Classes de naves do Império Galáctico Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros Gallofree, Inc. Categoria:Transportes médios GR-75